Fire across the Space
by Elven Sorcerer
Summary: Harry has destroyed wizardkind in order to protect muggles, but has fallen into comotose. Now he has awoken into future, only to find a fragmented humanity dominated by the aliens. Now it is time to burn the chains of humanity across the space.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Mass Effect

Disclaimer 2: This contains violence, language and mentions of sex and rape.

Harry has woken up with the most pain that would be possible, every part of his body was in pain. His limbs felt like they contained molten lead instead of bones, every breath was a struggle. Even the hairs on his body hurt. He tried to comprehend where was he. He looked around, waiting his eyes to adapt the light. He tried to remember how he arrived in this location. Last thing he remember was the torture, endless torture... Torture in the hands of so called friends. "I should have seen it coming..." he thought, he should have learned his lesson at the Hogwarts. No matter what he has done, no matter how many lives he saved people still turned against him at the slighthes provocation. But the latest one was surprising even for him. Hermione and Ron, his so called best friends, stabbed him in the back for the so called purebloods. Harry still couldn't believe these idiots decided to wipe out muggles. Even more surprising part is that their plan was almost certain to work. Polyjuice a few unimportant military officer, launch a few nukes and muggles would handle the rest of it. It was practically genius level planning for these inbreed fools.

Then Harry remembered how the events had continued and, and a cruel smile appeared in his lips. He was able to escape thanks to that fucking idiot Malfoy who had though that using Dumbledore's wand would be a perfect idea, not knowing connection between the wand, Harry and the other Hollows. Harry has liked the shocked expression appeared in the Malfoys face when he summoned his wand and cut his head off in one swift move. After that the events were blurry, he remembered torturing Ron, who had other hollow, the cloak as trophy, reclaiming the resurrection stone. Remembering torture and the rape of the Granger caused another smile appear in his lips, revenge were swift. He briefly remembered other fights but he realized that he was too late to stop the plan, so he set up a ritual that killed all magical beings in the planet. It was an evil act, but Harry found no other way to save almost 7 billion people, if a few hundred thousand wizard and magical being were to die, then so be it. He then remembered the ritual, sacrificing the hollows, becoming avatar of death, cutting and temporary severing connection to magic and the wizards, and allowing backlash to kill them all...

A kick to ribs has distracted him from his mulling, a huge man with black hair and was standing in front of him, his leg has been cocked back, Harry had no energy to fight against him so he waited for another kick. He learned this lesson well while getting tortured by the his former friends, wait until there is a victory chance, then pounce. He waited, and after a few more kick, the guy has left. He has heard a weird voice the instinctively known that it was a force field. He was surprised that he recognised what it was, he had no such knowledge of anything like that. He started to analyse his mindscape to detect the source of it. He would have jumped if he could, because he has found a soul fragment in his mindscape. His first thought was to blast it to the smithereens just because of the possibility of another remnant of the Tom Riddle, but realization that source of his sudden knowledge is possibly this shard stopped him. After all Lucifer would have held charity iceskating event in hell before that megalomaniac Voldemort learns about advanced muggle technology. He dived inside of the shard and started to absorb it, memories flooded into his mind, it would require weeks of meditation to fully absorb it but he patched a rudimentary understanding. First thing he realized is that owner of the shard was worst kind of scum that killed, pillaged and raped defenceless innocents. He was some kind of pirate of some kind of weird ship. Then he shocked to realize that it was a space ship. "How long I have been in comatose?" Harry thought. Last time he was awake, muggles were nowhere near such development levels. He continued to look for important information, and noticed there are other creatures in the memory mix, aliens, he realized there were fucking aliens in the galaxy. He shelved this to ponder about it on a date, and look for other information. Then he stopped with the startled expression in his face, the Earth has been invaded and annexed by the aliens...


End file.
